Goldrausch!
Goldrausch! - Eine Story aus Ysatinga. Man sagt, daß Nachrichten schnell reisen. Aber das ist noch gar nichts, wenn man einmal miterlebt hat, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit eine Nachricht über Goldfunde reist! Tatsache war, daß die Pioniere, beim Erkunden der Berglande im Klados jener kleinen Insel, wenn auch in geringen Mengen, in mehreren dortigen Bächen, die zu Dutzenden in den Bergen entspringen, sogenanntes Gold fanden. Zwar versuchte man dies geheim zu halten, aber solche Nachrichten lassen sich nicht einsperren und das Unvermeidliche geschah : Die Nachricht löste auf der bislang ruhigen Insel einen wahren Goldrausch aus. Glücksritter von überall strömten in die Hochlande. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entstanden dort oben kleine Dörfer, die als Sprungpunkte zu den höhergelegenen Läufen der Flüße und Bäche benutzt wurde. Wie Pilze schossen diese Goldschürferdörfer aus dem Boden. Begleiten wir einen dieser jungen Glücksritter auf seiner Reise in die Berge.....: Die Berge sind ein erhabener Anblick, besonders wenn man sie von unten sieht. Schroffe Felsen und Überhänge türmen sich scheinbar unbezwingbar über einem Wanderer auf. Wenn man die schwierigen Pfade benutzt, schwebt man immer zwischen der Gefahr in die Tiefe zu stürzen und der Gefahr dem Drang auszuruhen nachzugeben, damit sich die schweren Füße erholen können. Nicht wenige schlafen ein und erfrieren, denn die Nächte in den Bergen sind zu dieser Jahreszeit eiskalt. Wohl dem, der einen Schneehund mit auf den Weg nimmt. Schneehunde zeichnen sich durch ein dickes Fell und besonders sicheren Tritt auf diesen schmalen Pfaden aus. Und wer schon einmal eine kalte Nacht mit einem der fast menschengroßen Schneehunde verbracht hat, weiß, daß das warme Fell des treuen Freundes ein wahrer Lebensretter sein kann. Cameas Schneehund hörte, zumindest hin und wieder, auf den Namen Plog. Plog hatte weiße Pfoten und eine weiße Gesichtszeichnung, sowie eine schneeweiße Schwanzspitze. Der Rest von Plogs Fell war von schmutzigem Grau, so daß mancher gedacht hätte Plog wäre nicht allzu reinlich. Das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall, denn Plog war sogar eitel. Zumindest hatte Camea das Gefühl, daß es Plog hin und wieder übertreiben würde mit dem ewigen Putzen und Schlecken. Plog war Camea zugelaufen, denn einen eigenen Schneehund hätte sie sich nicht leisten können. Manchmal hatte Camea das Gefühl, daß sie etwas mehr mit Plog verband, als nur die Tatsache, das sie zusammen reisten. Es schien ihr hin und wieder, daß Plog, genauso wie sie, vor etwas davonlief und versuchte soweit wie nur möglich die Hochebenen hinter sich zu lassen. Den Namen hatte sich Plog mehr oder weniger selbst gegeben. Als sie auf ihrem Weg in die Berge auf ihn getroffen war, hatte er einen Dorn in der Zunge stecken gehabt. Wie auch immer er dahin gekommen sein mochte, jedenfalls war das einzige Geräusch, das er zustande brachte ein verunglücktes Bellen, daß eben wie ‘plog’ klang. Camea hatte sich seiner angenommen und ihn von dem Dorn befreit, was ihr ein naßes Gesicht von den Dankesbezeugungen von Plog einbrachte. Er schien jedenfalls mit diesem Namen zufrieden zu sein. Seitdem wanderten sie zusammen immer tiefer und höher in die Berge. Plog sorgte für das Aufspüren von eßbaren Tieren und sie brachte sie mit ihrer Armbrust zur Strecke. Die eine Hälfte garte sie über dem Feuer, die andere verzehrte immer Plog. Sie war eine vortreffliche Schützin mit der Armbrust. Nicht umsonst gehörte sie noch vor einem Monat einer Einsatztruppe des Heeres an. Dort hatte man schnell herausgefunden welch ein genaues Auge ihr gegeben. Man hatte ihr eine Doppelarmbrust, die Waffe der Scharfschützen, anvertraut. Sie hatte sich wirklich zu einer tödlichen Schützin entwickelt. Beinahe tat es ihr schon leid, daß sie das Heer und alle ihre Kameraden verlassen hatte. Aber irgendwie hatten die Berge sie schon immer gerufen. Schon oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, die Adler der Berge zu sehen, an einem klaren Gebirgsbach ihren Durst zu stillen, in einer Blockhütte, die sie selbst erbaut hatte, die kalten Winter verbringen. Es waren Träume gewesen. Und jetzt war sie im Begriff sie wahr zu machen. Und dann war da noch das Gold, das sie lockte. Vielleicht würde sie eine Ader finden und dort oben ein Vermögen machen? Alles was sie bei sich hatte war ein großer Rucksack, ihre Armbrust mit 2 Dutzend Bolzen, die sorgfältig vor den Augen fremder Leute im Rucksack verbarg, eine Handvoll Silberstücke und ein Goldstück, daß sie für Notfälle in ihrem Stiefel verborgen hatte. Dann besaß sie noch einen Topf, einen Spaten einen Pickel, 2 Wasserschläuche, ein paar dicke Wolldecken, ein Paar Schneeschuhe, die sie für ihr Schwert eingetauscht hatte, ein großes Messer, einen Feuerstein und die warmen Kleider, die sie am Leib trug. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie kurz geschnitten. Ebenso hatte sie ein sehr enges Lederhemd unter ihrer Lederrüstung angelegt. So verbarg sie die Tatsache, daß sie eine Frau war. Nicht daß sie sehr hübsch gewesen wäre. Nein, das nicht! Aber daran störten sich diverse unangenehme Zeitgenossen nicht. Deshalb hielt sie es für sicherer sich als Mann auszugeben. Wenn man sie fragte, nannte sie sich Cameo, denn das war leicht zu merken und außerdem fiel dann ein peinlicher Versprecher nicht so auf. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie immer etwas mit Dreck beschmiert um sich endgültig unkenntlich zu machen. Nur manchmal wenn sie wieder einmal den gröbsten Dreck von ihrem Körper entfernt hatte, betrachtete sie ihr Gesicht im spiegelnden Wasser eines Baches. Eigentlich sehnte sie sich nach einem warmen Bad. Aber das würde sich nicht bekommen, bevor sie den Eagelas-Paß erreicht hatte. Denn dort war die nächste Siedlung auf ihrem Weg, wenn die Wegbeschreibung stimmte. Dort auf dem Paß sollte es Adler geben. Sie hoffte inständig wenigsten einem dieser wunderschönen Tiere zu begegnen. In dieser Nacht hatte es geschneit. Als Camea erwachte lag Plog immernoch quer über ihr und knurrte unwillig, als sie ihn sachte zur Seite schob, um aufstehen zu können. Die obere der 2 Decken war von Schneeflocken bedeckt und es knirschte verdächtig als sie die Decken zurückschlug. „Gefroren!“ dachte sie bei sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Felsüberhang, unter dem sie genächtigt hatte, lag zwar auf der windabgewandten Seite des Hangs, aber einige Schneewehen mußten sie doch erreicht haben. Sie stand jetzt endgültig auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ihr Atem hinterließ kleine Wolken, denen sie nachblickte, wie sie aufstiegen und sich dabei auflösten. Es war wirklich empfindlich kalt geworden. Sie holte ihren Umhang und schlang ihn um sich. Dann holte sie etwas von dem Holz, das sie immer trocken im Rucksack verstaute, hervor und begann es aufzuschichten. Es war nur noch wenig übrig. Sie würde wieder sammeln müssen, wenn sie durch ein Waldstück kamen. Mit geschickten Bewegungen machte sich mit Hilfe ihres Messers und des Feuersteins ein kleines Feuer. Danach füllte sie den Topf mit Schnee und stellte ihn über das mittlerweile lustig knisternde Feuer. Es verbreitete zwar nicht genug Wärme, um die Kälte gänzlich vertreiben zu können, aber allein der Anblick eines knisternden Feuers verbreitete schon ein Gefühl von wohliger Wärme und Geborgenheit. Da von dem schnell schmelzenden Schnee nur wenig Wasser übrigblieb hollte sie weiteren Schnee und ließ ihn ebenfalls im Topf schmelzen. Da ihr doch langsam kalt wurde, streifte sie ihre Fellhandschuhe über, die bis jetzt an einem Lederriemen um ihren Hals gehangen hatten. Inzwischen hatte sich Plog in die Decken gedreht und schnarchte wieder behaglich. Aus dem Rucksack holte sie ein paar aromatische Weruma-Blätter und warf sie in den Topf. Das Wasser wurde langsam heiß und die Blätter verbreiteten einen wunderbaren Geruch. Dieses heiße Getränk, das sie Rhugum nannte, würde sie nicht nur von innen wärmen, sondern war auch aüßerst wohlschmeckend. Zumindest fand sie das. Es gab auch andere Meinungen. Noch besser hätte es geschmeckt, wenn sie noch etwas Brandwein gehabt hätte. Aber leider war der schon vor mehreren Wochen ausgegangen. Der Geruch der Weruma-Blätter hatte jetzt auch Plog erreicht. Das erste was sich vom ihm zu bewegen begann, war seine Nase, die anfing zu schnüffeln. Plog liebte Rhugum. Eigentlich war er nur damit wirklich wach zu bekommen. Und Camea konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als sich Plog betont schwerfällig erhob und noch immer mit halb geschlossenen Augen und herunterhängenden Ohren, mehr seiner Nase folgend, sich in Richtung Topf begab und sich neben sie setzte. Camea schlang die Arme um ihn, drückte ihn an sich und sagte leise „Na? Hat der Herr ausgeschlafen? Einen Moment noch. Es ist gleich fertig.“ Ein gutmütiges und zustimmendes Gesicht von Plog sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Schließlich begann das Wasser zu kochen. Camea nahm den Topf vom Feuer und begann abermals im Rucksack zu wühlen. Schließlich fand sie die beiden Holzschalen. Beide füllte sie bis zum Rand mit dem Rhugum. „Wohl bekomms, Plog“ sagte sie und hob ihre Schale kurz in Plogs Richtung. Ein kurzer Beller als Anwort und sie begannen den heißen Rhugum zu genießen. Zwei Monde später.... Seit dem Ausbruch des Goldrausches im Jahreswechsel 414 / 415 sind mittlerweile zwei Monde ins Lande gegangen. In den Bergen haben sich die ersten Goldgräberstädte gebildet. Wanderer, Abenteurer, Deserteuere und andere (häufig zwilichtige) Typen versuchen ihr Glück zu machen. In fast jeder dieser Städte gibt es - wie soll man es sagen ? - Glücklichere und Glücklose, die sich häufig einen Existenzkampf liefern. Oft finden sich in diesen Städten auch skrupellose Geschäftemacher, die auf nicht immer feine Art und Weise, den Goldsuchern, das gefundene Gold wieder abnehmen. Sei es nun durch ein paar Handlanger oder durch Wucherpreise für Goldschürferausrüstungen. Ein Mann oder eine Frau, der bzw. die nicht rechtzeitig gelernt hat, sich zu verteidigen oder den Goldfund geheim zu halten, ist das Gold schneller los als man bis 3 zählen kann. Tja, und da es auch nicht allzu viele gute Seelen gibt, die in einer solchen Stadt für Gesetz und Ordnung sorgen, bleibt so mancher Überfall oder gar Mord ungesühnt. Die wenigen Ordnungshüter, die sich in einer Stadt etablieren konnten und nicht schon von einem Neureichen gekauft oder bestochen wurden, sehen sich einem fast aussichtlosen Kampf gegen Trunkenbolde, Mörder und Geschäftmacher gegenüber. Jedoch gibt es hin und wieder doch den einen oder anderen, der gegen das Unrecht aufbegehrt und den Kampf aufnimmt..... Diese Nacht hatte es mehr als nur ein bißchen geschneit. Der Schlamm auf den ausgetretenen Strassen war gefroren und der Schnee hatte ein weißes Tuch über Glengeloch gelegt. Hier am Eagelas-Paß war es wirklich nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn man bis zur Hüfte im Schnee versank. Aber dieses Jahr war es anders als sonst. Seit man in der Gegend Gold gefunden hatte, war die Ruhe dahin. Früher hatte man morgens den Rufen der kreisenden Adler lauschen können. Heute hörte man bereits vor Sonnenaufgang das Klappern von Pferdehufen, das Rattern von Fuhrwerken und das unflätige Schimpfen von den knapp 500 Menschen hören, die innerhalb von 2 Monden hier eine kleine Stadt aus dem Boden gestampft hatten. Miko war hier in den Bergen geboren und lebte hier auf dem Paß solange er denken konnte. Als die Goldsucher hierher kamen, war seine Familie gerade dabei in den Berghöhlen das Winterquartier aufzuschlagen. Er war als Späher wieder hinunter auf den Paß gegangen, um herauszufinden, was die vielen Leute hier wollten. Tatsächlich wurden es mit jedem Tag mehr. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wichen die Zelte der Neuankömmlingen den ersten Häusern aus Holz und später teilweise aus Stein. Als er ein paar der Leute fragte, was sie hier suchten, lachten sie und meinten, ob er denn noch nicht wüßte, daß es hier Gold gab. Nein, er hatte es wirklich nicht gewußt. Als er dann noch hinzufügte, daß er die Gegend hier wie seine Westentasche kennen würde, wurde er sofort als Führer von mehreren Dutzend Leuten angeworben. Und da die Leute freundlich zu sein schienen und ihn für seine Dienste fürstlich entlohnten, nahm er die Aufgabe an. Dann, einen Mond später, kamen noch weitere Leute an, die schon nicht mehr so freundlich schienen. Sie glichen eher Verbrechern und ähnlichem Gesindel. Und Miko mußte feststellen, daß er Recht behalten hatte. Diese Leute waren keine friedlichen Goldsucher, sondern waren in der Absicht gekommen, den Erstankömmlingen ihr hart erarbeitetes Gold auf die eine oder andere Weise abzunehmen. Er erkannte, daß sie nicht wieder gehen würden, ohne hier alles Gold, daß sie bekommen konnten, an sich zu reißen. Seitdem versuchte Miko, den ehrlichen Goldsuchern zu helfen wo er nur konnte. Sein Gerechtigkeitssinn sagte ihm, daß es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Da die Erstankömmlinge zahlenmäßig immer noch im Vorteil waren, wurde er zu einer Art Ordnungshüter ernannt. Er hatte jetzt die Aufgabe, darauf zu achten, daß man wenigstens einigermaßen sicher bei Tage über die Strasse gehen konnte. Natürlich hatte er sich damit auch verschiedene Feinde gemacht. Aber das störte ihn wenig. Seine angeborenen Instinkte und sein sprichwörtlicher Gefahrensinn, den ihm das Leben hier in den Bergen beigebracht hatte, machten ihn jeglichem Wegelagerer und Tiefländer (so nannte man in seiner Familie diese Leute) überlegen. Es war an jenem Morgen, an dem Dondras Winde Wolken mit besonders viel Schnee über den Eagelas-Paß geblasen hatte. Ein neuer Abenteurer war in der Stadt aufgetaucht. Er hatte einen großen, etwas unansehnlichen Schneehund bei sich und ein Rucksack mit viel Gepäck. Miko scharfe Augen erkannten auch, daß der Neuankömmling eine Waffe unter seinem großem Umhang trug. Er beschloß also den Fremdling etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Dondra mit Dir, an diesem weißgesegneten Morgen, Fremder.“ Mit diesen Worten trat Miko dem Wanderer entgegen. Etwas erstaunt hob der Mann den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war verschwitzt und sein keuchender Atem zeugte von dem schweren Aufstieg, den er hinter sich hatte. Er bieb 3 Schritte von Miko entfernt stehen und antwortete: „Dondra auch mit Euch.“ Er atmete immer noch heftig, als er hinzufügte: „Bin ich hier auf Eagelas-Paß ?“ „Du scheinst einen schweren Weg hinter Dir zu haben, Fremder.“ „Ja, seit dem Schneefall in dieser Nacht ist der steile Weg zu einer Qual geworden.“ Miko mußte wieder, wie schon so oft, über die Tiefländer lächeln. Sie waren einfach nichts gewohnt. „Du hast Dein Ziel erreicht. Dies ist die Stadt Glengeloch auf dem Eagelas-Paß. Was hast Du hier vor?“ Der Fremde wirkte jetzt doch etwas verdutzt. „Sag’ mal, was soll das ? Sehe ich aus wie ein Verbrecher, daß man mich so empfängt ?“ „Nein, das nicht. Du siehst nur aus wie jeder andere, der hier versucht sein Glück zu machen, oder diesem ein wenig nachzuhelfen.“ „Mmmhh, ich verstehe was Du meinst. Und Du bist hier, um herauszufinden, ob ich ein harmloser Goldsucher bin, oder ob ich vorhabe hier ein paar Kehlen durchzuschneiden und mit dem Gold wieder zu verduften, stimmts ?“ Miko war doch etwas erstaunt über die Scharfsinnigkeit des Neuankömmlings. „Ja so in etwa, wir haben hier schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.“ „Also schön, was soll ich tun ? Oder vielmehr was soll ich nicht tun ?“ „Für den Anfang genügt mir erst mal Dein Name.“ Der Fremde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na schön. Ich bin Cameo und das“ er zeigte auf seinen Hund, der sich mittlerweile in den Schnee gelegt hatte „ist Plog.“ Miko schmunzelte etwas. „Also schön. Cameo also.“ Der Hund hob etwas den Kopf und bellte kurz. „Und Plog natürlich.“ setzte Miko schnell hinzu. „Ich bin übrigens Miko. Wenn Du irgendwelchen Ärger kriegen solltest, komm zuerst zu mir.“ Plog war aufgestanden und saß jetzt vor Miko und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Miko erkannte was er wollte. „Schon gut, Plog. Ich sehe schon, daß auch Du auf Deinen Herren aufpassen kannst.“ Ein kurzer Beller als Bestätigung, bewies wieder einmal, daß Miko den Gesichtausdruck eines Tieres ebenso gut verstand, wie die Körperhaltung eines Menschen. Cameo meinte: „Er mag Dich, Miko. Es ist selten, daß er jemand leiden kann, den er gerade erst kennengelernt hat.“ „Ja, er ist wirklich ein guter Hund.“ Ein kräftiges „WUFF !!!“ war Plogs deutliche Antwort. Kommt man unter normalen Umständen in ein unbekanntes Dorf, so sucht der erfahrene Wanderer zu allererst eine örtliche Schenke auf, um sich die Müdigkeit aus den Knochen zu verteiben, sich an einem Feuer zu wärmen, endlich wieder eine gute Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen oder auch nur um sich nach einem Lager für die Nacht zu erkundigen. Hier in Glengeloch war es besonders leicht eine Schenke zu finden. Eigentlich gab es nur eine und diese war schon durch den Lärm leicht auszumachen. Lautes Gejohle, unüberhörbare Streitgespräche, der Geruch von billigem Bier und nicht zuletzt die drei sternhagelvollen „Gäste“, die soeben vor die Tür geworfen wurden, wiesen Camea den Weg. Mit einem Seitenblick streifte sie die friedlich ihren Rausch ausschlafenden Typen und dachte bei sich, daß sie wahrscheinlich nicht nur mit einem gruaenvollen Kater, sondern auch mit leeren Taschen aufwachen würden. Es gab in diesen Goldgräberstädten ein paar regeln, die überlebenswichtig waren. Und die wichtigste davon war, niemals in einer solchen Schenke einzuschlafen. An den breiten Holzbalken vor der Schenke waren ein Dutzend Pferde angebunden. Die schmalen Fenster, die einen Blick zum Schankraum freigaben, waren weit geöffnet, damit wenigstens ein bißchen frische Luft den Kampf mit dem grauenvollen Gemisch von Bierdunst, Tabakrauch und verschiedenen anderen Ausdünstungen aufnehmen konnte. Das Gebäude selbst war zweistöckig, wobei das untere Stockwerk sicher durch die gesamte Schenke eingenommen wurde, während einen Stock höher Zimmer, vermutlich zu Wucherpreisen, untergebracht waren. Camea war sicher ebenfalls sicher, daß man sich in disen Zimmern, zu einem gewissen Aufpreis, sicher noch anderen Entspannungen, als der des Ausruhens, widmen konnte. Camea atmete noch einmal tief durch und wollte die Tür öffnen. Doch diese Absicht wurde ihr abgenommen, als die Tür aufflog und ein etwas lädiert aussehender Typ herausgepurzelt kam. Er rollte die drei Stufen auf die Strasse hinunter, wo er stöhnend liegenblieb und sich an sein Kinn faßte. Aus dem Inneren des Schankraums rief ihm jemand hinterher: „Und daß Du Dich hier nicht mehr so schnell blicken läßt. Für Lügner warte sondt der Wasserfall.“ Es folgte eine kurze Pause und ein Rufen aus dem Hintergrund. „Schon gut, ich komm für den Schaden an der Tür auf.“ Tatsächlich hing durch diese unsachgemäße Behandlung die Tür nun schief in den Angeln. Camea schüttelte den Kopf und betrat vorsichtig mit Plog die Schenke. „Heeeee, Du dürres Hemd. Laß gefälligst Deinen Hund draußen. Sowas wird hier nicht bedient.“ Camea blieb vor Schreck wie angewurzelt stehen. „Sag, bist Du taub ? Ich hab gesagt Du sollst den Köter auf der anderen Seite der Tür lassen. Wird’s bald oder muß ich Dich hinauswerfen lassenh ?“ Beinahe leise meinte Camea: „Schon gut, schon gut ! Komm Plog, geh nach draußen und warte einen Moment. Ich komm so schnell es geht wieder.“ Etwas beleidigttrollte sich Plog zurück durch die Tür ins Freie. „Na also. Wurde auch Zeit. Bist neu in der Stadt, was ?“ Erst jetzt hatte Camea Gelegenheit sich den baumgroßen Kerl anzusehen, der sie auf eine derart rüde Weise begrüßt hatte. Er hatte ein kurzärmliges, stellenweise eingerissenes Hemd an. Seinen Bauch zierte eine blutverschmierte Schürze, an der auch sonstso Allerlei klebte. Seine füße steckten in ehemals schwarzen Stiefeln. An einem fehlte die Spitze, die offenbar irgendwann einmal mit einem Teil der Zehen abgetrennt worden sein mußte. In der linken Hand hielt er ein großes Messer und in der rechten einen Krug, den er gerade im Begriff war, zu einem der Tische zu bringen. Sein Haar war schon etwas zurückgewichen und machten einer Stirn mit einer wunderschönen Narbe Platz. Obwohl der Kerl offenbar schon viel durchgemacht hatte, wirkte er sehr lebhaft und auf eine gewisse Weise beeindruckend. Camea schluckte mehrmals und sagte dann mit schon wieder etwas festerer Stimme: „Ja, ich bin erst vor Kurzem hier angekommen.“ Der Mann, der offensichtlich der Wirt war, rammte sein Messer in einen Tisch und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Schürze ab. Camea war sich keinesfalls sicher, ob sie dadurch sauberer geworden waren, aber sie nahme die angebotene Hand. „Also, tut mir leid, wenn ich ein bißchen grob war, aber manche Gäste mögen Hunde eben nicht, und mein Geschäft geht vor. Klar ? Ich bin übrigens Darnot. Möchtest Du etwas essen, brauchst Du einen Job oder ein Bett, nicht lange plagen, immer zuerst Darnot fragen.“ Erlachte über seinen eigenen Scherz. Ihre Hand begann unter dem festen Druck von Darnots Hand zu schmerzen, so daß sie die ihre zurückzog und entgegnete: „Etwas Warmes zu essen und ein dunkles Bier, das wär schon was für den Anfang. Übrigens, ich heiße Cameo.“ Sie schüttelte ihre Hand, um das Blut wieder zum Zirkulieren zu bringen und setzte hinzu: „Ach ja, und wo kriegt man Schaufel, Picke, Axt usw, was man so zum Graben braucht. Auf dem Gesicht von Darnot zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen: „Nur ein voller Bauch findet Gold. Also alles zu seiner Zeit. Erstmal bekommst Du was zu essen, dann sehen wir weiter.“ Er wollte schon gehen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um und fragte: „Du hast doch Geld, oder ?“ Camea drehte die Augen nach oben und meinte seufzend: „Natürlich habe ich Geld. Aber wie sagtest Du doch so kurz und richtig ? Alles zu seiner Zeit. Erst das Essen, dann das Geld.“ Darnot lachte laut und ausgiebig, und sagte zwischen zwei Atemzügen: „Du gefällst mir. Hat kaum Speck auf den Rippen, aber eine Zunge wie eine Niaga. Hätte ich Dir gar nicht zugetraut. Also such Dir einen Platz. Ich bring Dir gleich das Essen und das Bier.“ Immernoch lachend ging er durch eine Tür und Camea hörte ihn noch vor sich hin sagen : „Das ist endlich mal ein erfrischender Tag !“Camea blickte sich um. Alle Tische waren besetzt. Allerdingswollte sie sich wirklich nicht zu ein paar Trunkenbolden setzen, die sicher nur noch lallend dumme Kommentare von sich geben würden. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf einen Tisch, an dem nur ein Mann saß. Sein Kopf war auf den Tisch gesunken. Mit der einen Hand hielt er einen Holzbecher und mit der anderen einen Tonkrug, dessen Inhalt sich wohl inzwischen zu gleichen Teilen über seinen Kleidern und in seinem Magen befand. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, sah sich noch einmal um. dann löste sie vorsichtig seine Hand vom Krug und gab ihm einen kräftigen Tritt, der ihn von der Bank auf den Boden beförderte. Kurz schien es so als sei er davon wach geworden, aber dann knurrte er etwas und schnarchte weiter. Giftiges gekichere drang ihr von verschiedenen Tischen entgegen. Aber anscheinend wurde hier an solchen rüden Maßnahmen keinerlei Anstoß genommen. Eher im gegenteil: zwei Kerle die sich in der Nähe der Tür herumdrückten, kamen und zogen den Schläfer unsanft aus der Schenke und beförderten ihn vor die Tür. Daraufhin setzte sich Camea an den ‘freigewordenen’ Tisch. „Aha, ich sehe Du hast einen Platz gefunden.“, hörte sie die Stimme von Darnot, der mit einem Krug und einem Becher und zu ihr kam. „Das Essen kommt auch gleich.“ Mit diesen Worten stellte er Krug und Becher vor sie hin. „Wohl bekomm’s.“ Beinahe andächtig füllte Camea ihren Becher und nahm einen guten Schluck. Endlich wieder mal etwas anderes als Rhugum. Sie lehnte sich zurück und genoß das Prickelnde, wärmende Gefühl, den das Bier in ihr verbreitete. Sie war mit ihrem Becher kaum fertig als Darnot mit einem Kessel, einem halben Laib Brot und einem großen Holznapf bewaffnet, sich wieder näherte. Aus dem Kessel roch es nach einem deftigen Eintopf, bei dem mit Gewürzen und Kräutern keineswegs gespart worden war. „So, hier haben wir die Spezialität des Hauses: „Würztopf au Darnot.“ Mit diesen Worten schöpfte er mit einer langen Kelle den Napf randvoll und meinte: „Für Nachschub reicht ein lautes Wort.“ Camea nahm das Brot und begann zu essen. Sie mußte sofort feststellen, daß die Bezeichnung ‘Würztopf’ genau den Nagel auf den Kof traf. Darnot wußte schon, wie er seinen Umsatz steigern konnte. Nichts desto trotz war das Essen köstlich. Sie war gerade beim zweiten Napf angekommen, als ein weiterer Gast den Schankraum betrat. Er war schon alt und sein langer fusseliger Bart hatte sicher schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen. Seine Kleider waren genauso alt und abgetragen. Aber er schien immer noch sehr rüstig zu sein. Jetzt wo er sprach, sah man auch zwei fehlende Zähne. „Darnot, hee Darnot. gehört einem Deiner Gäste das graue Ungetüm von einem Schneehund da draußen ?“ Darnot, der gerade mit einem Arm voll Bierkrügen in den Raum kam, nickte in Cameas richtung und meinte: „Der gehört wahrscheinlich dem Jungen da drüben.“ Camea runzelte die Stirn, während der Alte sich zu ihrem Tisch begab. „Was ist mit Plog ?“ Der alte lächelte ein wenig. „So ? Plog heißt er. Na dann wird es Dich vielleicht interessieren, daß drei von Silvios Leuten ihn gerade mitnhemen wollen.“ Camea war aufgeprungen. „WAS ? Was hast Du gesagt ?“ und rannte bereits zur Tür. „Einem hat das Biest schon auf der Hand herumgekaut. Ich glaube die Hand eines Galgenvogels hat ihm nicht sonderlich geschmeckt, denn er hat die Finger sofort wieder ausgespukt.“ rief er Camea hinterher. Darnot war herübergekommen und sagte zu dem Alten : „Der Junge ist neu in der Stadt. Er kennt Silvio noch gar nicht. Los, Inco, wir wollen nachsehen was sich da draußen tun wird.“ So gingen sie zum Fenster und beobachteten. Weitere gesellten sich zu ihnen. Die drei Typen hatten dunkle Umhänge, hohe Stiefel und eine Lederrüstungan, was sie von den meisten Abenteurern hier in Glegeloch unterschied. Jeder von ihnen trug ein langes Schwert und eine schußbereite Armbrust. Einer von ihnen hielt sich abseits mit einem großen Sack in der Hand. Seine zweite Hand blutete sehr stark unter dem abgetrennten Handschuh heraus. Die anderen Beiden hatten Schlingen um Plogs Hals geworfen und hielten ihn jetzt stramm zwischen sich, so daß er keinender drei Halsabschneider erreichen konnte. Der Schnee war stellenweise rotgefärbt. Aber es handelte sich eindeutig nicht um Plogs Blut. Dieser tobte wie ein Wilder, um sich von Schlingen zu befreien. Der Mann mit dem Sack nahm gerade seine Armbrust von der Schulter und rief : „Dieses Biest ist toll. Das Beste ist, wir erschießen ihn, bevor er noch jemanden verletzt.“ Er wollte gerade auf Plog anlegen, als er von der Schenke her das Geräusch einer sich entspannenden Armbrust hörte. Sein Kopf ruckte noch hoch. Dann spürte er einen furchtbaren Schmerz in der Hand mit der er die Armbrust gehalten hatte. Sie fiel zu Boden und er starrte ungläubig auf den Schaft eines breiten Bolzens, der ihm glatt das Handgelank zertrümmert hatte. Dann begann er zu schreien : „Oh, verflucht, verflucht, verflucht. Welches &/$&%$& (zensiert) war das ?“ und zog sich zum Strassenrand zurück. „Das war ich, Du Bastard !“ kam eine erstaunlich feste Stimme aus Richtung der Schenke. Und an die anderen Beiden gewandt : „Laßt sofort den Hund los. Er gehört zu mir.“ Die drei Kerle blickten fassungslos zum Besitzer der Stimme. Sie machten erste Anstalten ihre Armbrüste von der Schulter zu nehmen., als sie sahen, daß der Bursche keine Anstalten machte seine Waffe nachzuladen, wie es eigentlich üblich gewesen wäre. Stattdessen sahen sie entsetzt auf die zwei Läufe einer Doppelarmbrust - die Waffe eines Scharfschützen. Jeder weiß, daß nur die besten aller Armbrostschützen eine solch wertvolle Waffe ihr eigen nennen konnten. So verharrten sie erst einmal. „Wer bist Du, daß Du hier eine solch großes Lippe riskierst ?“ rief einer von ihnen. Camea antwortete kalt : „Das geht ein Dreckschwein wie Dich nichts an. Laßt den Hund los, oder mein nächster Schuß landet in Deinem Auge - und Du weißt wie schlecht sowas aus dem Auge eitert...?“ Langsam ließen sie die Schlingen los und wandten sich endgültig Camea zu. Plog lief sofort zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Wirklich ein braves Hündchen. Weißt Du, Silvio hätte sicher eine Menge für ihn bezahlt. Du mußt wissen wie ungern Silvio ein geschäft durch die Lappen geht.“ „Mich interessieren die Geldsorgen von anderen Leuten nicht. Auch nicht die von diesem Silvio.“ Die Beiden begannen zu grinsen und einer sagte : „Vielleicht änderst Du Dine Meinung. Jedenfalls hast Du nur noch einen Schuß. Wir aber sind zu zweit. Du kannst nur einem von uns zuvorkommen. Ich schlage also vor, daß Du Deine nette Waffe auf den Boden legst und ganz langsam ein paar Schritte zurückgehst.“ Mit diesen Worten begannen sie langsam ihre Armbrüste von den Schultern zu nehmen. Camea wurde schon unsicher, als sich aus dem Schatten hinter den Kerlen jemand hervortrat. Miko ! Er hatte eine große Armbrust in den Händen und rief : „Ich glaube das solltet ihr nicht tun. Dreht Euch lieber nicht um, es könnte sonst sein, daß einer von Euch ein drittes Nasenloch bekommt.“ Die Beiden wurden von der eigen Stimme wie vom Blitz getroffen und verharrten auf der Stelle. „Sehr schön und jetzt nehmt langsam die Hände nach oben. Ja genau so. Und jetzt schön oben lassen. Darnot, komm und befrei, die Beiden von ihrer schrecklichen Last. Die Armbrüste sind doch viel zu schwer für die Beiden, wenn sie gleich ein paar Schwimmübungen machen wollen.“ Grinsend kam Darnot aus der Schenke und ging auf sie zu. „Das wird euch allen noch leid tun, Miko und Darnot. Silvio wird Euch dafür bezahlen lassen.“ zischten sie.Darnot nickte nur und meinte : „Ich weiß, ich weiß, da erzählt ihr uns ja nichts Neues.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihnen die Waffen ab und brachte sie zu Miko und sagte so leise zu ihm, daß niemand es sonst hören konnte : „Du willst sie doch nicht wirklich den Wasserfall hinunter werfen, oder ?“ Lächelnd meinte Miko : „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sollen nur ein bißchen Schiß bekommen.“ Darnot nickte nur und ging in die Schenke zurück. Dann sagte Miko etwas lauter : „Also gut, da wir unsere Flüße nicht mit Eurem Dreck verschmutzen wollen, laß ich Euch diesmal laufen. Verschwindet mir aus den Augen, bevor ich mich vergesse.“ Die Beiden verschwanden sehr schnell zwischen den teilweise dicht zusammenstehenden Häusern. Miko war zu Camea getreten und meinte, während er seine Armbrust sicherte : „Du hast ein seltenes Talent, schon nach ein paar Stunden in ein Wespennest zu treten. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn Du für eine Weile aus der Stadt verschwindest.“ Darnot und Inco waren hinzugetreten und Inco sagte :“ Ich kenne da ein wunderBares Versteck, wo Dich Silvio nie und nimmer suchen wird. Und zwar meine alte Hütte, oben am Fluß. Dort kannst Du wenn Du willst auch nach Gold schürfen. Ich hab dort zwar schon gesucht, aber vielleicht hast Du ja mehr Glück.“ Und Darnot fügte hinzu : „Und einer von uns schaut regelmäßig mal vorbei, um sicher zugehen, daß bei bei Dir nicht irgendwelche Schaben herumlaufen.“ Grinsend meinte Miko : „Ja, in dieser Gegend gint es ein paar wirklich widerliche Exemplare von Ungeziefer. Von der übelsten Sorte.“ Camea blickte von Einem zum Anderen und rief : „He, hört auf mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln. ich kann schon auf mich allein aufpassen.“ „Das haben wir ja gesehen.“ meinte der alte Inco. Er tippte Camea an die Stirn. „Es genügt nicht eine gute Waffe zu haben. Man muß auch wissen, ann man besser auf Freunde hört.“ Camea ließ die Schultern sinken und wandte sich an Miko. „Also gut. Wann gehen wir los ?“ „Am besten sofort.“ Wiederum etwas später... Der Frühling war nun endlich auch hier oben in den Bergen eingekehrt. Der Schnee schmolz zusehends dahin und die Flüße waren angeschwollen. Die Bäume hatten ihr wunderschönes, grünes Kleid angelegt und begannen erste Blüten zu tragen. In der Luft hing der aromatische Geruch von frischen Kräutern und Pflanzen und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen zauberten unzählige Diamanten auf die Wellen der Flüße. Camea hatte sich hier in den letzten Monden gut eingelebt. Die Hütte vom alten Inco bedurfte nur wenig Ausbesserungsarbeiten. Sie hatte sich eine behagliche Einrichtung zurechtgezimmert, die zwar sehr rustikal wirkte, aber wer genau hinsah, konnte sehen, daß hier jemand mit äußerster Genauigkeit und Pingeligkeit gearbeitet hatte. Auf der Jagd hatte Camea mit Hilfe ihrer Doppelarmbrust außer Nahrung auch einige schöne Felle erbeuten können, die nun teils die Fenster verhingen, um dem Wind Einhalt zu gebieten und teils ihr Lager wärmten. Auch ihre Kleidung hatte sie dem kalten Winter hier oben in den Bergen angepaßt. Sie trug jetzt einen Fellmantel über ihrer Lederrüstung und ihre Fellstiefel ließen auf das zielsichere Auge eines Schützen schließen, der auch einen Schneehasen im vollem Lauf trifft. Einmal alle acht Tage kam Miko aus der Stadt zu Ihr hinauf, um wichtige Vorräte, Werkzeuge oder auch nur einen Krug kräftigen Weins vorbeizubringen. Hin und wieder kamen auch Darnot oder Inco mit. Dann saßen sie oft den ganzen Tag zusammen und sprachen, witzelten oder spielten Würfeln. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte sich Camea es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hier auch Gold finden zu können. Jedoch hatte sie nur wenig Glück gehabt, verglichen mit den Goldmengen, die andere, glücklichere Goldschürfer gefunden hatten. Aber es war dennoch genug, um alles Nötige bezahlen zu können, denn sie haßte kaum etwas mehr als Schulden. Ein wenig Gold hatte sie sogar auf die hohe Kante legen können. Es war zwar gewiß nicht viel, und schon gar nicht das Vermögen, von dem sie geträumt hatte, aber sie war trotzallem mit sich zufrieden. Miko hörte schon von fern das Rauschen des Flußes, der jetzt im Frühling wesentlich mehr Wasser führte als während des restlichen Jahres. Das Dickicht des Hochwaldes wich vor ihm und dem Esel, den er an einem Seil führte, zurück und gab den Blick auf die kleine Blockhütte am Ufer des Flußes frei. Sie stand unter einigen weit ausladenden Bäumen und warfen ihre Schatten über das flache Dach. Zwar schien die Sonne durch einige Wolken hindurch, doch noch war das Jahr zu jung, um angenehme Wärme zu verbreiten zu können. Davon zeugte auch der steinerne Schornstein, der seitlich am Haus angebracht war. Dicke Rauchwolken bewiesen, daß drinnen ein warmes Feuer vor sich hin brannte und wohlige Wärme verbreiten mußte. Miko stieß eine Atemwolke aus, als er noch einmal durchatmete und den Esel hinter sich herzog, um endlich das Blockhaus zu erreichen. Als er vor dem Haus den Esel an einem Pfosten festband, hörte er schon wie jemand auf der rückwärtigen Seite Holz hackte. Also ging er um das Haus herum. „Guten Morgen, Cameo !“ Camea blickte auf und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die verschwitzte Stirn. „Ah ! Guten Morgen, Miko !“ rief sie und lehnte die große Axt an den Holzpflock. „Was führt Dich hier her ? Ich hatte Dich erst in ein oder zwei Tagen erwartet.“ „Ach weißt Du, seit Silvio aus der Stadt abgezogen ist, ist es fast schon langweilig geworden. Und da ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, dachte ich mir: Schau doch mal nach Cameo, der kann sicher ein wenig Gesellschaft brauchen.“ Camea nahm einen Armvoll mit Holzscheiten und meinte: „Gut gedacht ! Am besten nimmst Du auch ein paar Scheite und hilfst sie mir ‘rein zu tragen. Dafür bekommst Du dann auch eine Schale heißen Rhugum. Gemacht ?“ Sie grinste ein wenig. Scherzhaft erwiderte Miko: „Zu gütig. Ich nehme Dein Angebot gerne an.“ Drinnen angekommen, nahm Camea zwei Holzschalen aus einem Regal und füllte sie mit aromatischen Rhugum, der über dem Feuer vor sich hin dampfte. Als sie eine davon Miko gab, der sich inzwischen auf einen Schemel gesetzt hatte und Plogs dickes Nackenfell kraulte, meinte sie langsam zwischen zwei Schlucken: „Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, daß Du heute schon kommst. Ich muß Dir nämlich etwas zeigen, was ich gestern im Fluß gefunden habe. Und ich glaube, daß Du am ehesten wissen könntest was es ist.“ Miko setzte neugierig geworden seine Schale ab und sah sie fragend an. Als sie sah, wie seine Augen fast schon Ungeduld ausstrahlten, meinte sie: „Es ist doch seltsam. Das ist das erste Mal, daß ich Dich ungeduldig sehe. Ich glaube, daß ich langsam einen Blick für die Augen anderer Leute bekomme, den ich früher nicht hatte. Lernt man das hier oben in den Bergen ?“ Miko lächelte leicht und meinte: „Kann schon sein, daß es hier oben wichtig ist, anderen Leuten schon an den Augen anzusehen, was sie fühlen oder was sie vorhaben. Was willst Du mir eigentlich damit sagen ?“ Nun setzte auch Camea ihre Schale ab und ging zu einem Lederbeutel, der an einem Haken an der Wand hing und öffnete ihn. Sie griff hinein, zog aber ihre Hand noch nicht heraus. „Seit gestern glaube ich, daß sogar unbewegliche Augen vieles verraten können, wenn man nur genau hinschaut.“ Dann zog sie aus dem Beutel ein goldenes Amulett, das ein einer silbernen Kette hing. Das Amulett hatte die Form eines Adlers mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen. Seine Klauen waren im Struzflug weit geöffnet, wie um ein Beutetier zu fangen. Sein Kopf war nach vorn gerichtet und seine Augen fixierten einen imaginären Punkt irgendwo, wo er vermutlich seine Beute erspäht hatte. Seine Augen waren aber nicht so leblos, wie man es von einem Amulett erwartet hätte. Sie strahlten, wie Camea angedeutet hatte, eine gewisse Lebhaftigkeit aus. Der Detailreichtum reichte von jeder einzelnen Struktur der Federn, bis zu einem Kopf, der auch von der Natur nicht kunstvoller ersonnen werden könnte. Miko war aufgestanden und näherte sich beinahe andächtig dem Amulett in Cameas Hand. Er nahm es vorsichtig aus ihrer Hand und hob es hoch. Er sprach kein Wort. Aber Camea konnte sofort erkennen, daß Miko sehr wohl wußte, oder zumindest ahnte, was er da in der Hand hatte und was dies für ein Amulett war. Sie sagte ebenfalls nichts, bis Miko von allein zu sprechen begann. „Das ist ein Gorchymyn-Awyr. Die Priester des Adlergottes trugen vor ungezählten Jahren solche Amulette. Der Gorchymyn-Awyr, so spricht die Sage, verleiht seinem Träger die Augen eines Adler und die Gabe zu fliegen. Ich habe noch nie einen mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er ist wunderschön. Und Du hast recht ! Die Augen des Adlers leben.“ Camea hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Was bedeutet Gorchymyn-Awyr ? Ich kenne dieses Wort nicht.“ Miko nickte bedächtig. „Das glaube ich Dir sofort. Dieses Wort stammt aus der alten Sprache meines Volkes, das hier lange lebte, bevor die Costardo Ionia erreichten. Heute kennt kaum mehr jemand diese Sprache. Ich kenne jedenfalls keinen einzigen. Nur wenige Worte sind in unserer Stammesgeschichte überliefert worden.“ Dann gab er Camea das Amulett zurück mit den Worten: „Würdest Du mir bitte zeigen wo Du es gefunden hast ?“ Camea nahm das Amulett entgegen und meinte: „Klar ! Warum nicht ? Es ist nicht weit. Nur ein paar Schritte den Fluß hinauf.“ Sie nahm ihre Doppelarmbrust und die Handschuhe von der Wand und warf sich wieder ihren Fellmantel über. „Also los, gehen wir. Kommst Du mit Plog ?“ Der Angesprochene machte ein mißmutiges „Krrrwuff“ und legte sich demonstrativ vor das warme Feuer. „Faulpelz, Du bist schon richtig fett geworden.“ Plog drehte ihr lediglich den Rücken zu. „Also gut, dann eben nicht. Los Miko, wir gehen. Und Du, du faules Pelzknäul, paßt solange auf das Haus auf.“ Sie hatten eine Stelle des Flußes erreicht, wo das Flußbett eher flach war und sich die Strömung zwischen teils riesigen Felsen hindurchwand. Der Fluß war hier oben sehr sauber wenn auch eiskalt. Überall fanden sich abgeschliffene Kieselsteine, die das Flußbett säumten. Wegen des stellenweise sehr engen Flußbetts, war der Strom hier besonders schnell. „Hier hat es sich in den Wurzeln verfangen.“ Camea hatte sich hingekniet und rollte ein paar Steine zur Seite. Miko stand hinter ihr und blickte den Fluß stromaufwärts entlang. Sie blickte fragend zu ihm hoch und fügte hinzu: „Was meinst Du ?“ „Mein Volk hat lange Zeit in Höhlen leben müssen, soweit ich weiß. Ich glaube, daß das Amulett von der Strömung den Fluß heruntergetragen wurde. Das aber bedeutet, daß der Fluß irgegndwo stromaufwärts aus dem Berg kommen muß. Dort wird das Amulett irgendwie hineingefallen sein.“ Er rieb sich das Kinn: „Hmmm, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß dort oben in den Bergen ein Höhlensystem liegen könnte. Denn irgendwo her muß der Gorchymyn-Awyr ja hergekommen sein. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden....“ „Und das ist, dem Fluß stromaufwärts zu folgen und selbst dort nachzuschauen, wo er aus dem Berg heraustritt. Hab ich recht ?“ fiel ihm Camea ins Wort. „Vollkommen richtig. Ich werde mich übermorgen auf den Weg machen.“ meinte Miko sinnierend. „Ich wittere regelrecht ein Geheimnis. Und Dein Amulett ist der Schlüssel dazu.“ Camea war aufgestanden. „Aber Du willst doch wohl nicht allein losgehen, oder ? Vielleicht brauchst Du Hilfe, wenn Dich ein Höhlenbär anfällt, oder....“ Miko lächelte. „Natürlich freue ich mich, wenn Du mitkommen willst. Vielleicht kannst Du ja sogar Plog davon überzeugen, daß er mal wieder ein paar Schritte mehr, als nur um das Haus herum, unternimmt......“ Plog ließ sich überzeugen und so zogen die drei Wanderer an einem sonnigen Morgen den Fluß hinauf und den Bergen entgegen. Miko hatte seinen Packesel mit allerlei Werkzeug und Vorräten dabei. Er war der Meinung, daß er nichts dem Zufall überlassen wolle. Auch Camea hatte einen großen Teil ihrer Habseligkeiten eingepackt. Das Amulett trug sie mittlerweile um den Hals. Zwar hatte sie versucht das Geheimnis des Gorchymyn-Awyr zu ergründen, aber bislang konnte sie weder fliegen, noch hatten sich ihre Augen verbessert. Miko hatte gemeint, daß sich auch dieses Geheimnis lüften würde, wenn sie erst die Herkunft des Amuletts entdeckt hatten. Zwar war der Schnee auch hier oben schon geschmolzen, aber dennoch waren die Nächte immer noch bitter kalt, so daß Camea seit langem wieder Plogs warmes Fell zu schätzen wußte. Miko tat es ihr gleich. Morgens fanden sich am Flußufer immer wieder kleine Eispaläste, die vom über Nacht gefrorenen Wasser gebildet wurden und später den Sonnenstrahlen der aufgehenden Sonne zum Opfer fielen. Camea kochte jeden morgen ihren köstlichen Rhugum, so daß sogar Plog immer bei guter Laune blieb. Auch Miko gewöhnte sich langsam an dieses heiße, wohltuende Getränk. Während der gesamten Zeit ihrer Wanderung hatten sie keine Menschenseele gesehen, bis zu jenem Abend, als sie in einem kleinen Hain in einer Flußschleife das Lager für die Nacht aufschlugen. Sie wollten sich gerade zur Ruhe begeben, als Plog unruhig wurde und seine große Nase in den Wind hob. „rrrrwuff, rrrwuff, rrrwuff“ Dabei bickte er ein Stück den Fluß hinauf, wo einige große Felsen den Flußlauf säumten. Camea schreckte hoch. Auch Miko war hochgefahren. „Was will er, Cameo ?“ Camea hohlte tief Luft. „Drei Männer nähern sich uns, von den Felsen da oben.....“ . Segment: Ysatinga - Reich: Amajin - Myra-Fundort: Ys50/14-24 .